Just Messing Around
by Dinoreaper
Summary: One of my first fanfics. Hope you like it, FYI it's a lemon, so if that offends you then don't read it. All the characters are mine, so yeah... read mine


**Just Messing Around**

**(A/N): Like the title says, Zack and Emily are just messing around, though also of course I am, as much as you guys want me to continue my Heroes of Olympus series, I am out of ideas, I have a few chapters set to come out in a few days, but I am out of anything more to do, if you want me to continue this story I will, though most likely this will be a one-shot FYI: These are my own characters and so I can do anything I want to with them. If you want me to expand on the story I will, I felt like taking an idea I had a few years back that I thought of and making it into a fanfiction**

Zack and Emily were at the party, Zack had just turned 21 and Emily and their friends took him out to a party at a club. Zack and Emily had been friends since 6th grade. Zack had always had a bit of a crush on her. Emily had always thought of him as a friend. _This night, tonight I'm 21_ thought Zack as he downed the next beer they were making him chug. Surprisingly by the end of the night he was the least drunk, probably because every time he chugged a beer they chugged 2. Some of the guys called a taxi, while others just stumbled home. _I hope they'll make it home ok, never mind, they've been drunker then that and made it home before_ Zack thought. He was standing on the side walk outside the bar; Emily came out and was so wasted she was stumbling around like someone was pulling her around. He grabbed her and put her arm over his shoulder. "Come on; let's get you back to the apartment" Said Zack to an only half-listening Emily. He got her into his cheap; run down old truck he had gotten from his dad and got in the front seat. He started driving towards the apartment building that they stayed at; the owner had gotten a prestigious scholarship from a lowly high school scholarship because he had gotten a 36 on the ACT and a 2400 on the SAT so he got everything in college free and he really liked the college there. So he made a whole apartment building open to any college students to rent for a really low price. Most of the college kids stayed there. Halfway there Emily fell asleep on his shoulder; admittedly he kind of liked her leaning on him like that. When they got there he scooted her over and out the door. Since she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon he half dragged her, half carried her to the front desk, and explained the situation. The clerk was nice and gave him a temporary key card to her apartment. He took her up the elevator and opened her door; he took off her shoes, and tucked her into bed. He then went back down, returned the key card and then went to his own room; he got into bed and started reading his book.

Emily woke up in her own bed, which surprised her; she'd had nights like that before where she started drinking and her friends kept making her drink more. Usually she woke up on the side walk, sometimes in the hospital. It'd been really embarrassing sometimes when she woke up in someone else's bed. "Zack" she said out loud. He'd always be doing nice things for her, whether it's wake her up in the morning when she'd been able to stumble home after drinking. Admittedly she had been drinking a lot, she had been worried once when woke up in the hospital, somehow in her drunken state she had fell down a hill and dislocated her shoulder. So she went to a shrink to get help, she'd been doing better, though that night she had wanted to drink a little to celebrate with Zack. She was happy with Zack for doing that. Maybe she was still drunk, but her inhibitions were kind of on the down low, not affecting her at all. So she went down the stairs to his floor and lightly knocked on the door.

_What? Who could that be?_ Thought Zack. The knocking had interrupted him in the middle of a chapter. He opened the door and there was Emily. They just smiled for a moment before she said "Uh… thanks for getting me back to the apartment" Zack grinned and replied "No problemo". Zack remembering his manners invited her in. They went and sat in the living room. There was a three cushion couch and a few chairs, he sat on one end of the couch and Emily sat in the seat next to him, closer then she should have. Zack smiled and wondered what this was about; he'd had a crush on her for a few years, but had given up on her as she was dating other guys, and apparently didn't notice him as anything more than a friend. Oh how wrong he was, though Zack didn't know it Emily had loved him for a long time, ever since he first saw him. She saw his longish black hair, black/brown eyes, and the circles under his eyes from studying through the night. He wore simple clothes, a white long-sleeved t-shirt that was a bit big for him and some blue jeans. When she first saw him she though he was cosplaying as L from death note. She had walked up to him and introduced herself. They became instant friends, everything that she loved that made her stand out, like the streaks in her hair, the love of anime and manga, and the colorful clothes, all of those things Zack accepted and liked about her. Emily had kept this part of her to herself as he had never made any sign that he liked her, she figured he had a girlfriend and if he told any of his friends they would make fun of him. Admittedly if one of the other guys had told them he had a girlfriend they all would have made fun of him. Another part was they were the ones who had been friends the longest. He had been new to middle school; he had come from a different elementary so nobody knew who he was, someone like Jake, everyone knew, he was the popular kid, he wasn't a bully at all; he was a joker which made everyone like him. When the end of 7th grade came around Zack, Emily and another friend qualified to go to a "Prep school" you could call it; it basically took the smart, but weird kids in and heightened their intelligences for college. The other kid couldn't go because his parents wouldn't let him. So they had been the only ones from their group of friends that went there. At the college they were the centers of the group really, both of them having known each other for the most time. Because of this all of their friends wanted those two to go together, this made them both try twice as hard to conquer their feelings for each other. But this was a buzzed Emily with no inhibitions, and she wanted him badly, part of her intelligence was awake and too weak in this case to reel it in, so instead the part of her brain guided her want for him, keeping it in check until the right point. They talked for a while, watched some TV; a scary movie came on so she had an excuse to get close to him and curl up in his lap. Zack was surprised at this; Emily wasn't the one to be scared by horror flicks. Zack finally realized something he had been hoping for for a very long time: Emily liked him. Armed with this knowledge and his own love for her he wrapped his arms around her. Emily was… surprised at this. Though when she relaxed Zack smiled hugged her tighter. They watched a few more movies and before they knew it it was mid-night. When the movie ended they just sat with each other for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of each other. Then Emily got up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she left and walked up to her room and practically jumped into her bed, she had actually kissed Zack. That was so great!

The next day Emily woke up early, got dressed and walked down to Zack's room. She had purposely left the door open a bit and slid it open quietly. She walked in and saw Zack there, with his black hair messy and the book in his lap; he must have fallen asleep reading. She woke him up with a kiss; it startled him so much that he knocked his head against the bed frame. "Oh are you okay?" She asked, worried he might have hurt himself. "Now that you're here I am" Zack said, using that cheesy line that you always hear in movies. She kissed him again and this time he kissed her back, they fought each other with their tongues, trying to get the upper hand so to speak, Zack won and explored her mouth with his tongue. She hadn't realized it but her hands had gone around his neck and his hands held her hips. She thought about taking it a step further, but decided not to since it was a school day, as much as she would've liked to stay there kissing him all day she knew Zack would never approve. As much as she had gotten him to do over the years he was at heart a goody-two-shoes and wouldn't miss a day of school unless he had too. So he got out of bed and though his cheeks turned a little bit red he didn't say a word as he went to his dresser and pulled on his boxers, oh yeah, he was naked under his blanket. He then pulled on his pants and kissed Emily. They then left for school, they were both interested so they both had the same classes, Zack had gotten a really good scholarship and so had been using the college money from his parents to pay for her classes. It was another of the nice things that he did for her that she should have realized before then that that had meant he liked her. _Well there's no point in wondering about it now, we're together now, and that's all that matters_ she thought. They then walked to first period, his hand around her waist and hers around his neck.

Zack was happy about what was happening now; they were together. _This is great I can't wait to tell Joey th- wait, what will they think? Will they laugh?_ All of this Zack thought as he walked into first period. They walked into class, and sat next to each other. Zack noticed how his friends were staring open-mouthed when they had walked in with them practically hugging each other. Zack smiled and then practically forgot about their reactions when the teacher came in and started class. When first period ended they went to second period, and the reactions of their friends in that class were about the same when they walked in. That was the same for the next 2 periods. When lunch came around they sat around with their friends and laughed with each other for a few minutes. Finally one of their friends broached the subject "So guys, I didn't see any of you with the D-Drivers, or calling a taxi? I assume you guys drove home, so… what? Did you do iiiiiiiiit?" He asked, dragging out the it to make sure we understood what he meant by it. "Of course not, Zack is such a goody-goody he probably won't have sex till he gets married" said Emily. Zack smiled and looked a little sheepish. And that was all they would say about it, no matter what they said the 2 never said anything more about what happened, answering the question with a question or changing the subject. It was only when they drove back to the apartment that Emily said it. "So have you thought about it?" "Well of course I have, I mean we both know I have had a crush on you for the past few years." Zack replied. Emily smiled and kissed him again. When they got home they went to Zack's room to do their homework. When they were finished…

**(A/N): So how did you like this little one-shot? If you want me to continue this, just tell me, and if you want me to continue it, but make it R rated like I do in my other fanfictions just say it. If you would like me to get off my ass and start working on my Heroes of Olympus story you can say that as well**

**-Dinoreaper**


End file.
